mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Johny Hendricks vs. Mike Pierce
The first round began. Pierce blocked a high kick. Hendricks blocked a hard one there, too. Pierce looked very comfortable. Four thirty-five. Hendricks stepped in kneeing the face twice nicely, utilizing a Muay Thai plum. Hendricks landed a right hook. Pierce stuffed a single with four fifteen to the clinch. Hendricks kneed the body. Four minutes. Hendricks kneed the thigh. Pierce stuffed a single nicely there. Hendricks kneed the thigh with three thirty-five and broke slipping a combo nicely and landing a left uppercut counter of his own. Pierce landed a hard inside kick and ate a nice leg kick in reply. Three fifteen. Pierce stuffed a single, Hendricks got the plum and landed a pair of knees with three minutes. Pierce stuffed a trip. Hendricks broke with a missed haymaker. Two thirty-five. Hendricks got a nice low single. Pierce stood to the standing back. Hendricks kneed the left leg four times. Two fifteen. Another knee. Very nice. They broke apart. Two minutes. Pierce blocked a high kick. "Be first!" Pierce was trying to be aggressive. Pierce landed a right uppercut and ate a hard knee in close. One thirty as Pierce broke with a right elbow. Hendricks stepped in kneeing the body and again and a pair of nice left elbows. One fifteen. Hendricks kneed the face and nearly slipped, they clinched. One minute. Nice improvement by Hendricks, truly. They exchanged pitterpatter body shots. Pierce broke with a nice right elbow. Hendricks landed a leg kick, ate an inside kick, replied. Hendricks landed a left uppercut. Fifteen seconds. Hendricks blocked a high kick and landed a body kick and a left uppercut and he kneed the face twice. The first round ended. 10-9 Hendricks but close. Very impressive. Chael Sonnen was in Pierce's corner with words of advice. The second round began and they touched gloves. Pierce was aggressive early. Hendricks landed a right hook and blocked a high kick on the run. Four thirty-five. Hendricks landed a left uppercut and kneed the body and ate a counter right uppercut. Hendricks landed a nice inside kick. Four fifteen as they clinched up. Pierce was muscling Hendricks around. He kneed the body. Four minutes as they broke. Pierce blocked a high kick there.. Three thirty-five. Pierce sprawled stuffing a single nicely to the clinch. He kneed the thigh. Three fifteen remaining. Pierce landed a foot stomp and kneed the thigh and landed a left uppercut. Three minutes. They exchanged pitterpatter body shots. The ref broke them up. Hendricks landed a left hook and Pierce stuffed a single to a front headlock. Hendricks had his fingers down avoiding a knee. Two fifteen. They broke apart there.. Two minutes. Hendricks missed another lead knee. He kneed the body and landed a left uppercut. They clinched. Pierce broke with a nice left uppercut and a right hook. One thirty. Hendricks kneed the face and the body and broke with a left elbow. One fifteen. They clinched again. Pierce landed left uppercuts to the body and broke with a missed combo. Pierce blocked a high kick and landed a body kick. Pierce sprawled stuffing a double there nicely. Thirty-five. Hendricks was persisting. Pierce stood to the clinch. Hendricks worked a single there. He kneed the leg three times. "Diaz-Zaromskis!" He kneed the leg six times. Another knee. Marc Laimon was saying that. The second round ended. Pierce had an abrasion above his right eye. "We need this round. Don't leave it to the judges," Pierce's corner said. I gave it 10-9 Pierce but really close. The third round began. Pierce came out quick, ate a left uppercut and landed a blocked high kick to the clinch. Pierce worked a single, Hendricks stuffed it and broke. Four thirty-five. "Give me a Superman 2!" Hendricks landed a nice left uppercut and a left elbow as they clinched. Four fifteen. They broke exchanging, Pierce landed a right upward elbow. "He's gonna shoot." Four minutes. Pierce stuffed a double sprawling. He worked a front headlock. "He's gonna go for your knees!" Pierce kneed the shoulder twice. Three thirty. Pierce stuffed another attempt and broke. Hendricks kneed the body and again. Three fifteen. Hendricks landed a good jab there. They clinched. Three minutes. Pierce landed a nice right inside. He worked a single. Hendricks stuffed it. They scrambled up top, Hendricks landed a short one-two hook combo inside. Two thirty. Pierce worked a double and slammed Hendricks nicely and hard to guard. Two fifteen as Hendricks worked rubber guard there.. "He's gonna hold you down." Two minutes. Pierce landed a short right elbow, but powerful. They exchanged short hammerfists. One thirty-five. The ref warned Price for action. Pierce landed a grazing left elbow. And a nice right elbow and another. One fifteen. Hendricks landed an illegal upkick getting up and stood and time was paused. Hendricks disputed it and the crowd booed. Hendricks said "I thought I kicked the shoulder." The kick hit the face. It was legal. They continued, Hendricks kneed the body as they clinched, Pierce landed big shots inside. Hendricks kneed the body and landed left uppercuts dirty boxing. Hendricks worked a tough single. Thirty. Hendricks really wanted it. He kneed the left leg twice. Again and again. Again with fifteen. Again and again, those were knees to the knee actually. Pierce was still defending. The third round ended. 10-9 Pierce but close. 29-28 Pierce but really close. That's my scorecard. Pierce had a visible mouse under his right eye as well. Hendricks was unmarked. 29-28 Pierce, 29-28 Hendricks and 29-28 Hendricks for the split decision. Hendricks went nuts celebrating and hugged Pierce. Hendricks shook hands with Chael Sonnen.